Ojamajo Doremi: Quest in the land of black magic
by PhantosTheHedgehog
Summary: After meeting a mysterious girl, the Ojamajos are sent to the land of black magic and are ready to help save it.
1. Out tale starts

_(We start out our story seeing an ancient Japanese temple while creepy sounds are heard. Inside the temple are a bunch of guys wearing robes with their hoods up and there making chanting sounds. There standing in front of a winged skeleton made out of stone. Around the skeleton is offerings and purple candles.)_

Narrator: Legend has it, there was a land lost to time and the world of magic. It was a world, filled to the brim with magic so dark, even the greatest of wizards and witches not dare to touch it.

_(Back at the stone skeleton, a samurai dressed in red and black with a skull head mask is kneeling down in front of the skeleton)_

Narrator: The land was ruled by a man named Zenaku, who after his death told his followers that he would return one day. By his side, is General Takai, the commander of his armies. However, there is one thing stopping his resurrection. A special pendant said to hold power strong enough, to bring the evil lord back.

_(We then see a blue crystal ball pendant with an eerie glow)_

Narrator: For if evil possesses it, all the black magic in the world will be unleashed into the world.

_(The title then comes up)_

**_Ojamajo Doremi: Quest in the land of black magic_**


	2. An eventful morning

_Chapter 2: An eventful morning_

At the city of Misora, the sun was shining brightly in the sky. Birds where chirping, people where chatting and a little green magic frog was in a very bad mood. Majo Rika was walking down the sidewalk hoping nobody would see her.

Rika: I can't believe this. Doremi asks me to come over to her place again, and she forgets me! That's the last time I do anything for that brat.

The magic frog suddenly stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a voice. She turned around and saw a little boy staring at her. The kid then picked her up!

Kid: Mommy, look what I found!

Kid's mom: Put that thing down son! That frog has germs on it!

An anger mark appeared on Majo Rika's head as the kid dropped her and walked away with his mom.

Majo Rika: Germs!? If I ever become human again, I'll show her a thing or two.

The little frog walked down the sidewalk until she saw the Maho Dou right across the street!

Majo Rika: (sigh) Finally, I'm home free.

She was about to step into the street until a car almost ran her over! In fact a lot of cars where in the street now. They moved slowly as traffic moved on.

Majo Rika: Oh, that's just great.

She looked around at the cars and it reminded her of something.

Majo Rika: Well, what have I got to lose?

We then hear music from the game Frogger play as we see Majo Rika from an overhead view move past the cars towards the Maho Dou. She hopped forward and backward dodging cars and the occasional truck. She was almost there until a monster truck started chasing her. She ran away from it and made a leap of faith onto the sidewalk. Majo Rika then ran into the Maho Dou.

Inside the girls where all crowded around a Frogger arcade machine they bought recently. Pop was playing on it.

Pop: Alright, I just need to get one more frog in and I win.

Momoko turned around and saw Majo Rika look like she saw a ghost.

Momoko: Hey Majo Rika, what took you so long? We've been waiting for you.

The magic frog just glared at her as an anger mark appeared on her head.

Majo Rika: (hops away) Where's the Sake?

Aiko then came up from behind Momoko and put her arms around her.

Aiko: Aw, don't listen to her. She's just a grumpy old bat sometimes.

Momoko: (giggle) Yeah, ain't that the truth?

The two started kissing until Majo Rika interrupted them.

Majo Rika: (drunk voice): Hey you two, no kissing while at work. It's, uh, I don't know what it is.

She took another swig of Sake and then she passed out, red in the face and everything. Back at the Frogger game Pop finally got the last frog in.

Pop: Got it! Yes, I win!

Doremi: Wow Pop-chan, you're good at that game.

Pop: Thanks Doremi. I still can't believe you lost all you're lives on the first level.

Doremi: Hey, those cars move fast you know.

Pop: They don't start moving fast until the third level.

Doremi: Grr. Never mind.

Doremi walked over to the window and looked outside.

Doremi: Hey guys, do you think there are any other worlds out there, aside from the magic world?

Hazuki: I don't know Dormei. That's a pretty good question.

Doremi: Well, if there are, I really want to go see them.

Hana: I don't know about that Doremi mama. That could be dangerous and that scares Hana chan.

Hazuki: There probably are. We just aren't able to see them.

Doremi: What's that mean?

Hazuki: Well, there could be other magical worlds all around us right now. We just can't see them.

Onpu: Well, that make's sense I guess.

There was a bit of silence until the fairy Lala spoke up. She was holding a quarter in her small hands.

Lala: So, who's up for another round of Frogger?

Doremi: Bring it on!

The girls played that game for a long time until it was time for them to go home. Doremi and her friends walked out the door, except Hana of course.

Doremi: Well, see you tomorrow Majo Rika.

Majo Rika: Good night girls.

Hana: Bye Doremi mama!

After they all got home, something weird was going on outside the Maho Dou. A weird vortex appeared in front of it and a person fell out of it! After that it disappeared. The person who fell out of the vortex was a girl Doremi's age wearing a black cloak, and peasant style clothes.

She looked around and gasped at where she was. She saw the Mahou Dou and banged on the door, enough to wake up Hana. The little girl got out of her bed and answered the door.

Hana: Hana chan's sorry miss, but where closed.

Girl: Please, you have to help me! There after me!

Hana: Who's after you?

Girl: I've got no time to explain! You have to let me in!

Hana: Alright, come in.

The girl went inside the Maho Dou and Hana thought to her self.

Hana: Wow, Rika mama isn't going to like this.

Hana closed the door and went back to bed.

**(Please R&R)**


	3. Another eventful morning

_Chapter 3: Another eventful morning_

**Morning at the city of Misora…**

Majo Rika: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Hana woke up immediately after hearing Majo Rika scream. She ran downstairs and saw Majo Rika staring at the girl Hana met last night. She was laying on a couch with a blanket over her, fast asleep.

Lala: Hana, who is this?

Hana: Hana chan doesn't know. Hana chan met her last night and she needed a place to stay. Anyway, Hana chan would like to help, but Hana chan has to go to school now!

The little witch girl ran upstairs and a few minutes, she had her clothes on and she ran out the door carrying a backpack.

Majo Rika: Lala, let's close early. We can't risk anybody walking in.

Lala quickly closed the place up early. After school ended, the girls where walking to the Maho Dou while Hana was telling them what happened last night. Of course Aiko and Momoko where holding hands.

Doremi: Well Hana, that's some story.

Aiko: Yeah. It sounds like something out of a fantasy novel or a movie.

Momoko: Are you sure you weren't dreaming Hana?

Hana: No Momoko mama! Hana chan's telling the truth!

Hazuki: O.K. o.k. Hana. Calm down. I'll believe it when I see it.

When they arrived at the Haho Dou, the girls went inside. Not noticing a pair of glowing, eyes looking at them. Inside the witches saw the mysterious girl lying on the couch sleeping. Doremi shook her shoulder and woke her up.

Doremi: Um, hello?

The girl woke up, saw them, and screamed in fright.

Girl: Who are you!? What do you want!?

Hazuki: Please calm down, were friends.

Girl: How can I trust you?

The girl then saw Majo Rika looking at her.

"A magic frog?" she thought to herself. "No, it can't be!" she said out loud. "You guys are,"

Before she could finish what she was saying, Pop put her hands over her mouth.

"Whatever you do, don't finish you're sentence!" Pop said with sternness in her voice. The girl shook Pop's hands off and continued talking. "What? You girls are witch apprentices aren't you"

Doremi: Oh no! I don't want to be a frog!

The girls looked down and saw they weren't frogs. Not at all. "What happened?" Onpu asked in a confused voice. "Why aren't we frogs?" asked Hazuki.

Girl: I don't see why you would be. I'm a witch apprentice too. See? By the way my names Hoshiko

The girl took her hood off and they all saw she had shoulder length green hair in a ponytail. She pressed the jewel in the middle of the dream spinner and an outfit that looked like the Ojamao's only green appeared. She put it on.

Hoshiko: Pretty, witchy, Hoshiko-chi!

Doremi: Wow.

Hazuki: So Hoshi-chan, what city did you come from?

Hoshiko: Well, I actually came from another world. Not a city.

Majo Rika: What!? Like the magic world?

Hoshiko: Well, sort of. See, the world I come from is a dark and dreadful place.

The screen flashes and we see a creepy looking world that looks like a Tim Burton movie. Dead trees are all around; fog was everywhere and not a single ray of light was shown.

Hoshiko: The world I come from was not always like that though. It was once a nice place filled with joy and love.

We then see human Zenaku sitting on a horse wile the samurai dressed in red and black with the skull head mask is leading an army of demons.

Hoshiko: Until one day, the evil Zenaku came and destroyed everything. Turning it into a land of darkness and evil. It was then named, the land of Black magic.

The scene goes back to the girls.

Hana: Wow, that's scary.

Aiko: So, why'd you come here?

Hoshiko: I came here with the help of this.

She pulled out a blue crystal ball pendant around her neck and showed it to the girls. It had an eerie glow to it.

Hoshiko: My witch teacher, Majo Hina, gave this to me and she said it would protect me from danger. I was being chased by a bunch of demon guards and I just thought of a safe place, and next thing I know, here I am.

The Ojamajo's then saw some customers where outside. Hoshiko changed back to her normal clothing.

Doremi: Listen Hoshi-chan, we've got to open up now. You just wait upstairs for us.

Hoshiko nodded and ran upstairs while the girls got ready to serve the customers. After the work day was done, the Ojamajos where talking to Hoshiko who was now in regular clothes. She was now in a black shirt with a rainbow on it, green denim jeans, and sneakers.

Hoshiko: So yeah, that's how I met my Majo Hina.

Doremi: You know that's the same way I met Majo Rika. Weird isn't it?

Suddenly, a door burst open scaring everyone. A shadow like creature came out and started flying around the room.

Onpu: What is that thing?!

The shadow flew towards Onpu, who screamed while the thing flew into her mouth. She started glowing, her eyes glowed yellow, and she floated 2 inches off the ground.

Hazuki: Onpu, are you O.K.?

"The time of Armageddon is now! You pathetic humans won't be able to stop the great Zenaku! His reign will prove to be a new beginning in the history of both man and magic!" Onpu said in a possessed voice.

Aiko: I take that as a no!

Lala saw this and gasped. She took out a jar full of pink ooze, took the lid off, scooped out some of the ooze and threw it at Onpu. It nailed her in the face and the spirit flew out of her. Onpu fell to the floor.

Onpu: Ugh. What is this stuff and what the heck just happened?

Hana: Onpu mama, that scary thing possessed you!

The creature flew around the room for about 3 more seconds then flew away thru the wall!

Momoko: Well, that was scary! Lala, what was that stuff?

Lala: It's a special type of slime that spirits don't like. It's non toxic to humans though. All you got to do is throw it on a possessed human and there free.

Hazuki: Like in Ghostbusters II?

Lala: Well kind of. Rather then made by science, this slime is made by magic.

"I wonder what he meant by the time of Armageddon is now." Aiko said wiping the ooze off of Onpu.

Hoshiko: I think I know. What he meant was the day the world ends. Zenaku's going to merge your world and the black magic world together. If he crosses that boarder into this world, the apocalypse will come early.

All the Ojamajo's gulped in unison along with Majo Rika and Lala.

Hoshiko: Yeah, pretty scary thought huh?

Hoshiko then got an idea as an imaginary light bulb appeared over her head.

Hoshiko: You can help me!

Ojamajo's: What!?

Hoshiko: Yeah, you can come back to the magical world with me and we can probably stop Zenaku from ending the world! It's fool proof!

The Ojamajo's looked at Hoshiko with confused looks.

Hana: Um, Hana chan needs to say something really quickly. That sound's like it could be really dangerous.

Hazuki: yeah: Who knows what's waiting for us.

Hoshiko: C'mon girls. This could be the greatest adventure of you're lives! And you could save the lives of a million of magical people.

The Ojamajos thought about it for a second and Doremi finally broke the silence.

Doremi: Alright. We'll help you!

Hoshiko: Yes! Thank you so much!

Dormei: All right, so tomorrow's Saturday. We'll all meet back here and you can take us to you're world.

Hoshiko: Thank you girls so much!

The Ojamajo's all went home while Hazuki was helping Onpu walk. Onpu was also holding an ice bag on her head.

Hana went upstairs to go to sleep until Hoshiko stopped her.

Hoshiko: Hey Hana. Thanks.

Hana: You're welcome Hoshiko mama. ^_^

Hana went upstairs while Hoshiko laid back down on the couch.

Hoshiko: I hope they really can help me.

She then fell asleep.

**(Please R&R)**


	4. A new friend

_Chapter 4: A new friend_

**Morning at the Maho Dou…**

When Saturday morning arrived, the Ojamajo's made a plan and told all their parents they where sleeping over at a new friends house for the weekend and of course, their parents where O.K. with it. When they arrived at the Maho Dou, Hoshiko was there waiting for them. When they got inside, Hoshiko turned her attention to them.

Hoshiko: So, are you girls ready?

Doremi: Yeah. We're ready.

Hazuki: Quick question. What kind of, things are in the Black magic world?

Hoshiko's face turned grim as she spoke in a creepy voice.

Hoshiko: The kind you've only seen in you're nightmares. I've seen things that could haunt your minds for the rest of you're lives. I've seen things that can kill you just by glancing at you.

The Ojamajos stared at her with looks of fear on their faces. Also Hana started to cry but Momoko calmed her down. Hoshiko's mood then changed.

Hoshiko: So, who wants to go save my home?

Aiko (thinking): I'm having second thoughts about this whole thing.

Momoko (thinking): You and me both Ai-chan.

Aiko (thinking): Wow, me and Momo-chan really are kindred spirits.

Doremi: We're ready.

Hoshiko: All right, awesome.

Majo Rika: Now you girls be careful out there.

Hazuki: Majo Rika, I didn't know you cared.

Majo Rika: I don't. I need workers here.

Lala glared at Majo Rika while the Ojamajos got anger marks over their heads. They then all got in a circle and started holding hands with Hoshiko who gripped her necklace.

Hoshiko: All right, hold on tight.

Pop: Wait a second, I'm going too!

Doremi: No Pop, it's too dangerous!

Pop: I don't care! Hoshiko needs our help and I want to help and not just sit on the sidelines! I may be small, but I'm brave!

Doremi just stared at her little sister until she finally caved in.

Doremi: Alright, you can come just be careful!

Pop: Alright, sweet!

Pop joined in the circle while Hoshiko closed her eyes and gripped her necklace. The girls began glowing and a few seconds later vanished in a flash of light.

Majo Rika: I hope they'll be alright.

Lala: You care about those girls don't you?

Majo Rika: Don't push it Lala.

Back with the girls, they where falling thru a vortex of many colors, like Alice going down the rabbit hole. They where screaming and flailing all about until their ride came to an end. They all fell out together onto the hard cold ground while the vortex disappeared. After the girls dusted themselves off they all stood up and looked around.

Doremi: Uh, Hoshiko, where are we?

Hoshiko: Home sweet home. This is the land of Black magic.

The land was just as Hoshiko described it. Dark and grim without a single sign of life, fog everywhere and creepy sounds where all around. Hana gripped onto Doremi.

Hana: Doremi mama, Hana chan's scared. Hana chan wants to go home.

Doremi: Hana, we can't go home. We promised Hoshiko we'd help her.

Hazuki: So, where do we start?

Hoshiko: Well, before I left, I told a friend of mine to come looking for me and the help I brought. I told him to come to this spot.

Onpu: Well, how do you know he'll show up?

Hoshiko: Oh he'll show up. If I know my friend he will.

Suddenly the girls gasped as they heard a noise in a bunch of bushes. They all screamed in terror as a creature called a gorgan from Greek mythology came lumbering out of the bushes. The creature was wearing a Greek toga, had dark green skin, and had snakes for hair. Her eyes started glowing when she saw the girls.

Hoshiko: Don't look into its eyes! It can turn you to stone!

The girls quickly looked away and begged not to be killed. Suddenly the gorgan stopped dead in its tracks after a loud gun shot rang out. The girls then saw someone put a bullet in the things head. The gorgan fell to the ground, dead.

Doremi: Hey, who did that?

Voice: It was me.

The girls then saw a figure step out into the open. It was a hedgehog with black skin with green lines. He was wearing a red shirt, a black leather jacket, denim jeans, a chain wallet, sneakers, white gloves and glasses. He was carrying a revolver gunblade.

Hoshiko: Girls, this is that friend I was telling you about.

Friend: My names Phantos, Phantos the Hedgehog.

**(A/N: Bet you didn't see that coming huh? Well, please R&R.)**


	5. The campfire

_Chapter 5: The campfire_

After meeting Phantos, the girls buried the gorgan and set up a campfire. Hana was toasting a marshmallow that she summoned with her magic.

Hazuki: So Phantos-kun, why are you here?

Phantos: Well, I've lived here since I was just a kid and when Zenaku took over, everything went down the tubes. So then I asked one of my friends if they could make me a weapon.

Phantos then drew his gunblade out.

Phantos: So they made me this. This thing with one shot at close range could send someone's innards flying.

Onpu looked like she was about to puke.

Aiko: Cool. Can I hold it?

Phantos: Sure.

Phantos stood up and handed Aiko his gunblade. Aiko held in by the handle and aimed it towards a tree. She shut her left eye and aimed down the blade, and took a shot! The gun rang out with a loud BANG and Aiko fell to the ground while her friends jumped in their spots. Momoko ran over to her girlfriend.

Momoko: Ai-chan, are you O.K.?

Aiko: Wow that was awesome! What a rush that was!

Phantos walked over and took his gunblade back.

Phatos: Well, maybe I should keep hold of this. Now what it can cut, that's a different story.

Phantos eyed a rock sitting near by. He ran towards it and took a swing at it. The ojamajos looked at the rock wondering if he hit it or not. Suddenly, the rock fell apart right down the middle. The girls gasped in surprise.

Phantos: Impressed? This thing is made out of magic steel from a mine only located in the magical world ruled by the witch queen. The handle and the gun part were crafted by elves that live in a small underground village. Believe me, this thing is my kind of weapon.

Doremi: So, where do we start on saving this world now that we've met you?

Phantos: Well first, we've got to get to my camp. I'm the leader of a resistance that's planning to storm Zenaku's castle and take the land back. My camp is located on the far side of where we are and it's about a four day journey from here.

Hana: Well, what does Hoshiko mama have to do with all this?

Phantos: Well, she's my second in command. I sent her to find someone to help us and if you haven't figured it out by now, you girls fit the bill.

Phantos sat down around the fire with the girls.

Onpu: So, where do we go from here?

Phantos: Well, first we have to get some rest. We need our strength for the journey ahead. And don't worry, the creatures out there won't dare come near us as long as I'm here.

Everyone then went dead silent when they saw the fire move a little bit to the side and they heard a roaring sound in the distance.

Phantos: Um, why don't you girls get some rest, I'll keep watch.

Hazuki: Alright. Good night Phantos-kun.

Phantos looked up at the moon as the girls drifted off to sleep.

**(Please R&R)**


	6. First encounter

_Chapter 6: First encounter_

The next morning, the Ojamajo's woke up and saw something strange. They all saw that when the sun was up, the land didn't look as scary. It kind of looked like Halloween town during the day. Doremi looked around and wondered where Phantos went.

Doremi: Hey guys, where's Phantos-kun?

Aiko tapped Doremi on the shoulder and pointed over to a tree nearby. They saw Phantos lying under the tree fast asleep, his gunblade leaning against it. Momoko walked over to Phantos and nudged his shoulder waking him up.

Phantos (tired voice): Morning.

Momoko: Morning.

The hedgehog stood up, grabbed his gunblade and put it back in its sheath. The Ojamajos all stood up which told Phantos they where ready to go.

Doremi: Alright Phantos-kun, where do we go first?

Phantos: Well, first thing we need to do is get something to eat. And I know the perfect place. C'mon, follow me.

Phantos ran down to the West as the girls followed him. They soon stopped at a tree that on its branches was fruit with a rainbow pattern.

Phantos: That's the Majo fruit, the fruit of the witches. It was planted and grown by good witches, and also one of the only remaining parts of good magic in this realm.

Doremi: I wonder what it tastes like.

"Probably sweet!" Pop said with her mouth watering.

Phantos: Well, let's find out.

The hedgehog drew out his gunblade, and sliced down nine of the fruits. The girls ran over to them and picked them up. They where also surprised to see the fruit grow back instantly. That's magic for you. The girls bit into the fruit and their tongues where flooded by a sweet flavor.

Pop: Wow, it tastes like candy.

Momoko: I don't think I've eve tasted something this sweet before. (Thinking: Except Ai-chan's lips of course.)

"Good aren't they?" Phantos asked eating his.

Hana: Yeah Phantos papa!

After the girls finished their fruit, they finally started out on their quest. They where traveling to the East down a dirt road.

Aiko: Hey Phantos-kun, why can't we just fly to your camp?

Phantos: Because dragons.

Dormei: O_O; Dragons?

Phantos: Yep. If they see you, they'll snatch you right out of the sky.

Onpu: Well, that's charming.

Hoshiko: That reminds me, there's a spell I want to teach you girls. All you have to do is point your wands at an enemy and yell ushiro.

Momoko: Alright let's give it a try.

The Ojamajos transformed and got their wands out. Suddenly, an arrow came out of nowhere almost nailing Doremi. It was General Takai, riding in with a bunch of samurai soldiers with red eyes.

"If you want to get to Zenaku, you'll have to get thru me." Takai said in a Darth Vader like voice.

The Ojamajos spread out hoping to not get killed. One of the samurai warriors got off of his horse and ran towards Hana. She saw this, aimed her wand at the solder and yelled, "USHIRO!" A shot of magic flew out of her wand and nailed the soldier in the chest, sending him backwards. When he hit the ground, he disappeared like sand in the wind.

Hana: Mamas, it works!

The witches saw this and started all started yelling ushiro at the soldiers sending them flying while Phantos was slicing them apart. When all the soldiers were taken care of, Takai started to retreat.

Takat: You may have beaten me this time, but I'll be back!

And with that the evil general was gone.

Doremi: Who was that?

Phantos: That was Takai, the commander of Zenaku's armies, a real killer.

Momoko: Well, at least he's gone.

Phantos: Yeah. But he'll be back. C'mon. Let's keep moving.

The Ojamajos changed back to their regular clothes and continued on.

**(Please R&R)**


	7. A close call

_Chapter 7: A close call_

After dealing with Takai, the Ojamajos continued walking to Phantos's camp.

Doremi: So Phantos-kun, what do we do once we get to your camp?

Phantos: We rest a little bit, get you girls suited for battle, then, we attack.

Hazuki: Wait a minute, suited up for battle?

Phantos: Yeah. I need all the help I can get, also no offence, but you girls wouldn't last a day out there without me. Even with your magic.

Aiko: Hey buddy I'm a tough kid you know. Any monster comes near my girlfriend or my friends will have to go thru me first.

Phants looked back at her and smirked.

Phantos: Well you never know. If you let your guards down for even a second someone you know or love could get taken away from you.

Aiko: Well yeah I suppose. But seriously, if any creature gets near my friends or Momo-chan is in for some serious pain.

Momoko blushed after hearing what Aiko said. Phantos suddenly flung his arm halting the girls.

Hoshiko: Hey Phantos, what's up?

She got her answer when she looked ahead and saw a cave entrance.

Aiko: Uh, yeah. It's a cave. So what?

Phantos: In this world, it's hardly safe to go anywhere with out proper protection.

The hedgehog drew out his gunblade.

Phantos: So stay close.

Phantos led the way into the cave as the Ojamajos stood behind him. The inside was dark and damp, and the only sound heard was the sound of water dripping.

Aiko: Ugh, I can't take this anymore.

She transformed into her witch outfit and took her wand out. She chanted a spell that made the tip of the wand glow blue. Now they could all see what was in front of them. They moved on until they came to a fork in the path.

Hazuki: It looks like we've got a choice of paths to take.

Hoshiko: Looks like it.

Phantos: Hmm. Alright, here's our plan. Doremi, Pop, Hazuki, and Hoshiko will go down the left. Me, Momoko, Aiko, and Hana will go down the right. We'll all meet back here in case we find something.

Hoshiko: All right. (Changes into her witch outfit and made her wand glow.)

The witches and Phantos split up and went down different paths. With Phantos's group, Hana stopped and listened to the sound of the cave. Suddenly something rushed past a bunch of stalagmites. Hana jumped and rushed to Momoko, putting her arms around her.

Momoko: Huh? Hana what's wrong?

Hana: Hana chan doesn't know. But Hana chan has a feeling that someone's watching us.

Momoko: Don't Worry Hana chan. Phantos is here so you should feel safe.

Little did they know, a pile of skeletons where lying behind some stalagmites. With Doremi, she and her group where just walking around until Hoshiko jumped in fright.

Doremi: Hoshi-chan, what is it!?

Hoshiko: A drop of water fell on my head.

Doremi just sweat dropped. Back with Phantos, they continued walking and listening to the sound of the cave. Momoko suddenly stopped and looked down another tunnel. She swore she hard something in there and decided to take a look. She pulled out a glow stick she had and lit it up. Walking down the tunnel was like walking into a nightmare. Everything was dark, damp, and quiet. Momoko stopped and threw put the night stick back when she saw something that made her eyes light up.

It was a garden of cave crystals. Se was mesmerized by the shine they gave off, but they weren't too bright. A hiss was heard and Momoko got a chill up her spine.

Momoko: Who, who's there?

The hiss was heard again and Momoko began getting more freaked out. Sweat ran down her fore head and she quickly wiped it away. Momoko then turned around and saw something that made her jump. It was a woman, or at least the top part of a woman. She had shoulder length black hair, and greenish skin. Her breasts where covered up by a pink veil. Momoko just stared at her.

Girl: Hello.

Momoko: H- hi.

Girl: What's your name?

Momoko: My parents told me not to talk to strangers.

Girl: I'm not a stranger little girl. I know your friendsssss. That girl with the golden hair.

Momoko: You mean Hana chan?

Girl: Yesssss. Hana chan. Ssssso ssssssee? I'm your friend. Ssssso, whatsssssss your name?

Momoko: Mo- Momoko.

Girl: Momoko. That'sssssss a nice name. My names Kowaku.

Momoko: Um, quick question. Why do you keep hissing?

Kowaku: Because, itssssss what I do.

Momoko then saw the girl had a thin forked tongue. Kind of like a snake. Momoko then became even more surprised when the girls lower body came out from behind the stalagmite. She had the body of a snake! Her body was emerald green and diamonds where on either side. And the length was the length of a rock python. Kowaku slithered over to Momoko and faced her.

Momoko: Uh, why do you have a snake's body?

Kowaku: Becaussssssse, I was born with it. It'sssss a natural gift. Now tell me Momoko, are you feeling tired by and chance?

Momoko: Well, not really.

Suddenly, a few colored rings went thru Kowaku's eyes and reflected into Momoko's When they did, Momoko let out a small yawn.

Momoko: Well, sort of.

Kowaku: Good. Good. Now it'ssssssss time for you to become mine.

The colored rings then went thru Kowaku's eyes as she stared at Momoko. The yellow haired girl dared not to run because she was too mesmerized by Kowaku's eyes. She just couldn't look away no matter how hard she tried. Momoko's eyes began getting heavy but she still looked on. Kowaku's tail then began wrapping up Momoko's ankles. Once they where done, her tail traveled up Momoko's legs, to her thighs and to her stomach. Momoko still looked into Kowaku's eyes not being able to turn away.

Before too long, Momoko was wrapped up in Kowaku's coils, being slightly lifted off the ground. She became slightly cross eyed and her mouth was slightly open. Still, she gazed into Kowaku's eyes. Kowaku then stopped the rings.

Kowaku: (giggle) Nobody can resist my eyes.

Momoko: Ko- Kowa- Kowaku, wha- what are you doing?

Kowaku: (giggle) I'm making you mine.

Momoko was too hypnotized to fight back.

Kowaku: Don't worry. This won't hurt a bit. You're going to feel a tiny prick.

Kowaku's moved her body to Momoko's neck. Kowaku's mouth then opened and small fangs appeared. She hissed just as she was about to bite Momoko's neck. She suddenly stopped when she heard a cutting sound. She looked down and saw a blade thru her stomach, green blood leaking out. She looked behind and saw Phantos holding his gunblade, a glare on his face.

He drew the blade out of her stomach and quickly sliced off Kowaku's head! Kowaku's body fell to the floor motionless. Her coils dropped down and Momoko became unwrapped. Phantos put his gunblade back and picked Momoko up bridal style. He ran out of the room quickly. Outside the room, the Ojamajo's where waiting for them. They gasped when they saw Momoko and the state she was in.

Doremi: Momo-chan!

Hana: Oh my Gosh what happened to Momoko mama!?

Phantos: I saved her from a naga.

Onpu: A what?

Hazuki: A naga, a creature with the top body of a human and the body of a snake for the legs.

Phantos: Exactly. It hypnotized her and it was about to bite her but I saved her in time. How do we wake her up?

Aiko then raised her hand.

Aiko: Um, I have an idea.

She walked over to the sleeping Momoko and put her cheeks in her hands. Aiko drew close to Momoko's face and their lips met as Aiko closed her eyes. Momoko then woke up and Aiko drew back.

Momoko: Ugh. What happened?

Pop: You where hypnotized by a snake monster. But Phantos-kun saved you.

Momoko: Really? Thanks for the help. I don't know what came over to me. I just couldn't look away from that thing's eyes. It made me feel like I was in space.

Phantos: It's O.K. That happens when you snap out of it. Now then let's continue on.

Aiko helped Momoko walk as the Ojamajos and Phantos continued down the cave trail.

Momoko: Uh, thanks for the kiss.

Aiko: (giggle) You're welcome.

(Please R&R)


	8. Another close call

_Chapter 8: Another close call_

The Ojamajos continued going thru the cave and along the way Momoko finally began feeling better and started walking normally. After a few more minutes, they reached the exit.

Onpu: Wow, look at that sky. It feels great after being underground for so long.

Hana: You said it Onpu mama.

Hoshiko: O.K. Phantos, where to next?

The hedgehog looked around and saw a spire of grey smoke rising out of a mountain.

Phantos: There. We've got to keep moving to the West. We've got a few more miles to go.

Hana: Phantos, can we rest a little bit? Hana-chan's feet are hurting.

Momoko: Yeah. Let's rest a little bit.

Phantos: Alright. Take 5 girls.

The girls sat down on the ground and started talking.

Hana: So Momoko-mama, what was it like to be hypnotized?

Momoko: Well, it felt like I was floating and I became lightheaded. I couldn't think straight and I only focused on the naga's eyes.

Phantos: Yep. A gift the naga has is hypnotic eyes. Once you look into them you can't look away.

Momoko: Also her coils felt like leather.

Hana: Cool.

Aiko: Well, if any other creature gets its hands on Momoko, I'll introduce them to my fists.

As she said this, Aiko kneeled next to Momoko and put her arms around her shoulders.

Momoko: (giggle) There, there Aiko. I'll be alright.

The two started to kiss and while they where Phantos's ears perked up and his eyes widened.

Phantos: Girls, quiet. Something's coming.

Aiko and Momoko stopped kissing and joined the others in looking at Phantos. The hedgehog drew his gunblade out and looked on into the distance. Suddenly, the sound of wings was heard and a roar broke the silence. The girls looked into the sky as did Phantos. He got a scared look on his face. It was a Japanese dragon, with blue scales with hints of green, horns, sharp teeth, a long mustache and scary looking eyes! Phantos put his gunblade back and the girls stood up quickly.

Phantos: RUN!

The hedgehog and the witches started running to the West from the dragon. It roared loudly and started breathing fire at the girls! They avoided it as best as they could and luckily none of them got hit.

Onpu: Phantos, what do we do!?

They all suddenly stopped when they arrived at the edge of a cliff.

Phantos: Girls, we're going to have to jump!

Aiko: I can't swim though!

Phantos: NOW!

All the girls and Phantos leaped off when Phantos yelled NOW just as the dragon was about to scoop them up! They all fell down the cliff screaming while Phantos was keeping calm. He quickly drew his gunblade out and threw it! A few seconds later, SPLASH! They all hit the water down below. After a few seconds, they all emerged and Phantos was carrying Aiko on his back. They all reached the shore without any trouble.

Doremi: Oh man, that was intense.

Hana: Hana-chan has water in her ears.

Phantos: Don't worry about the dragon now. We've thrown him off our scents, for now.

As he said this, Phantos walked over to a tree and in the trunk, was his gunblade. The blade burrowed into the wood. Phantos put his hand on the handle and pulled it out and put it back in its sheath.

Hazuki was cleaning off her glasses as she said, "So Phantos-kun, now where do we go now?"

Phantos: Well, we're going to have to go thru the forest. If were lucky we won't run into anymore creatures.

Later in the day, night arrived as the Ojamajos built a fire and were camping out near the shore of the river. They all got dried off as Onpu and Hana where sleeping along with Aiko who was lying in Momoko's arms.

Doremi: So Phantos-kun, what was it like before the world became bad?

Phantos: Well, it all started when I was just a little kid. This land was a wonderful place. Many magical creatures roamed, wizards and witches lived together in harmony, and magic was used for good. Much like the land the witch queen rules. I used to go out all the time, and eat those Majo fruits until I couldn't eat any more then go talk to the witches. Then Zenaku arrived and my home was destroyed. I met Hoshiko while she was hiding from a bunch of possessor ghosts, and I told her about the resistance I was forming. She agreed to be my co captain.

Hazuki: Wow, I bet it was wonderful.

Phantos: It was. After the land was destroyed and re named, the witch queen forgot about it entirely. It became its own world, completely forgotten to time and magic.

Momoko: Well, it won't be soon. Once we get to Phantos's camp and attack the castle.

Phantos: You said it Momoko. Why don't you girls get some rest? I'll be alright.

The girls nodded and fell asleep. Phantos just stared into the night.

**(Please R&R)**


	9. Run in with an Oni

_Chapter 9: Run in with an Oni_

The next morning, the girls woke up to see Phantos asleep on the shore of the river. Doremi woke him up.

Phantos: Morning Doremi. So are we ready to continue on?

Doremi: We sure are.

Phantos: Good. We're not far now. All we have to do is go thru the forest and we'd have made it.

Onpu: Hey Phantos, do you think we can have some more of those Majo fruits?

Phantos: Don't worry. There'll be many of those fruits once we get to my camp.

The girls then heard a roaring sound in the distance that made their blood go cold.

Hoshiko: Maybe we should continue on.

Hazuki: I agree with you.

The girls all started down a dirt road led by Phantos. The sounds of the forest made chills go up the girl's spines and Phantos kept his hand on his gunblade just in case anything attacked.

Aiko: Uh, Phantos, what kind of things are in this forest?

Phantos: Really dangerous ones. Believe me Zenaku has filled this place to the brim with freaks and monsters.

Hoshiko: And there all after me.

Momoko: What do you mean!?

Hoshiko: Well, you know how I told you guys how Zenaku's planning to cross this world with yours? Well he needs this necklace to charge himself up all the way. If he gets it, only destroying it will stop him.

Doremi: Well, why don't we destroy it now?

Hoshiko: You don't understand. I'm spiritually bond to this crystal. If it's destroyed, I'll die.

The girls gasped in fright! Suddenly the girls and Phantos stopped dead in their tracks. The ground shook as a loud rumbling and a growling noise was heard. Some of the trees were being knocked down by some big creature and burst out into the open! It was a creature from Japanese legend with horns, dark green skin, wearing a loin cloth, had sharp fangs and carrying a club with spikes on it.

Hazuki: An Oni!

Oni: WRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!

Hoshiko quickly drew out her wand and pointed it at the Oni.

Hoshiko: FURI-ZU SUTOPPU!!

A blue beam shot out of her wand and zapped the Oni. After a few seconds the Oni was imprisoned in a block of ice.

Doremi: Wow.

Hoshiko: Hey, when you live in this kind of world, you have to know these things.

Suddenly the block began shaking and the Oni busted out of it roaring in anger.

Oni: WRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!! GIVE ME, THAT NECKLACE!!!

Hoshiko: No, get your own!

Phantos: Girls RUN!

The girls took off running with Phantos leading the way. Now the Oni wasn't the world's greatest runner but he still managed to stay behind the girls.

Aiko: We have to lose him!

Phantos saw a rope bridge up ahead over a deep canyon with a river of lava at the bottom.

Phantos: There, across that bridge! Hurry!

The girls and Phantos ran across the rope bridge. Before the Oni got on it, Phantos drew out his gunblade and took a shot at the Oni, nailing it in the knee. The Oni fell to the ground in pain but it quickly recovered. Once the girls made it across the bridge, Phantos used his gunblade to cut the ropes holding the bridge up.

The Oni looke down and saw the bridge had been destroyed. It roared in fright before falling down into the canyon into the river of lava below.

Doremi: Well, at least he's gone.

Hoshiko: C'mon girls were here.

Phantos and Hoshiko led the Ojamajos toward a mountain wall. Phantos knocked on the wall and suddenly it began moving and opened up like a door. The hedgehog and the girls went inside and saw something that surprised them. It was a huge camp!

Phantos: Girls.

Hoshiko: Welcome to the resistance camp!

_(Please R&R)_


	10. Hoshiko captured!

_Chapter 10: Hoshiko captured!_

The girls walked around the camp and saw who was going to help them. They saw many magical creatures and even some witch apprentices talking to magical frogs and each other, also a bunch of human witches with the pointy hats and everything. They saw Phantos talking to a magical who looked like Majo Rika except her lips were a different color and the jewel around her neck was dark blue. Both where inside a tent sitting around a fire.

Phantos: Girls, this is Majo Hina, Hoshiko's witch teacher.

Majo Hina: Pleased to meet you.

Hoshiko: So Majo Hina, where do we start?

Majo Hina walked over to a chart sitting on a small table. The Ojamajos and Phantos walked over and looked at the chart.

Majo Hina: Well, Zenaku's castle is right here. This vast piece of land in front of the castle is perfect for our army to fight against Zenaku's army. Once you get inside the castle Phantos, you can destroy Zenaku. It won't be easy though.

Phantos: I know. But I'll risk it.

Majo Hina: C'mon girls. I've got some spells to teach you.

Majo Hina hopped out of the tent with the Ojamajos following her. Phantos looked at the picture of Zenaku's castle and glared at it.

Majo Hina took the girls to a place where a bunch of other witch apprentices of many colors where practicing spells with their witch teachers.

Majo Hina: O.K. this one is just in case one of you becomes possessed or you're faced with a possessor ghost. It's called the slime shot. Just point your wand at the ghost or possessed human and yell Hedoro Shotto. Go ahead, try it.

A dummy made to look like a possessor ghost came out onto the field and Onpu stepped forward. She took her wand out, pointed it at the fake ghost and shouted, "HEDORO SHOTTO!" When she did, a glob of pink slime shot out and nailed the fake ghost in the chest. The Ojamajos grinned at this.

Thru out the day the Ojamajos where learning new spells they had to use on the battle field on fake targets.

Doremi: Uindo Nami! A powerful gust of wind shot out of her wand.

Onpu: Gogyou Kasui! A powerful stream of water shot out of her wand.

Hazuki: Denkou Bakufuu! A powerful blast of lightning shot out of her wand knocking Hazuki back.

Hana: Kasai Shotto! A fire ball shot out of her wand.

Aiko: Tenka Kakou! A scattershot of hard snow flakes flew out of her wand.

Momoko: Ranpu Kousen! A stream of light shot out of her wand and after a few more hours of training, they where finally ready for battle.

Hoshiko was outside thinking to herself looking out into the night sky. Phantos went out talk her.

Phantos: Hey, you alright?

Hoshiko: Yeah I'm fine. I've been thinking, why did I bring those girls here? I don't want to put their lives in danger.

Phantos: Don't you remember? You brought them here to help us. We need all the help we can get.

Hoshiko just turned to Phantos and grinned. After eating many Majo fruits and dixcussing their battle plan, the girls and everyone else turned in for the night. While they where sleeping, someone snuck into the Ojamajo's tent and went up to Hoshiko's bed. She woke up and tried to scream put before she could, the figure put a cloth over her mouth and Hoshiko was instantly knocked out.

The next morning, Phantos was the first to discover something out of the ordinary. He woke up the girls.

Phantos: Girls, we've got trouble, BIG trouble! It's Hishiko, she's gone!

_(Please R&R)_


	11. The epic battle

_Chapter 11: The epic battle_

Doremi: Where do you think she went?

Phantos: I'll bet it was General Takai.

Onpu: You're probably right.

Majo Hina hopped in getting the girls attention.

Majo Hina: Girls, Phantos, get suited up. It's time for battle!

Meanwhile at Zenaku's castle Hoshiko has been chained to a wall in a dungeon. The evil General Takai came down into the dungeon and looked at the prisoner. He spoke to her in the Darth Vader like voice.

Takai: Well, it looks like you're finally awake.

Hoshiko: What do you want?

Takai: Isn't it obvious? Your necklace!

Hosiko gasped and looked down at the blue crystal ball necklace around her neck.

Takai: Now just be a good girl and give it to me.

The general reached for Hoshiko's necklace and ripped it off of her neck. The villain looked at it and chuckled evilly.

Takai: Once Zenaku's brought back. You won't be of much use anymore you little witch.

Takai walked out of the room leaving Hoshiko all alone. The little witch girl started weeping.

Outside Zenaku's Japanese castle, a whole army of demons were standing in front of it. The army consisted of Oni's, possessor ghosts, gargoyles, harpies and lizard men. They where all being led by General Takai. On the other side of the battle field was Phantos's army. His army consisted of good witches, wizards and other Japanese creatures. Phantos was wearing black armor and he had his gunblade out.

Up above him where the Ojamajos flying on their brooms and wearing armor over their witch outfits and it was their respected colors and behind them where the other witch apprentices wearing armor and flying on their brooms. Also the human witches and the magic frogs were there too.

Doremi: So guys, are you ready?

Aiko: Yeah. Let's do it.

Momoko: I'm ready.

Pop: Doremi, I'm scared.

Doremi: Its O.K. just stay close to me and only attack if you need too.

Hana: Hana chans ready to kick some butt!

Onpu: Guys, don't look now but I think were going to start.

Doremi looked down at Phantos and the hedgehog looked up at her. He held his gunblade out.

Phantos: CHARGE!

Takai: CHARGE!

And with that both armies charged towards each other. The Ojamajos and the other kid witches along with the human witches flew towards the flying enemies. After a few seconds, CRASH! Both armies collided. Down below Phantos started hacking thru enemies while the sky team blasted spells at the gargoyles they were fighting. It was total chaos!

Back inside the castle, Hoshiko managed to get her cuffs off and snuck out of the dungeon. She snuck around the castle and looked inside a huge room. She saw a bunch of guys holding her necklace on a pillow and walking it over to a stone skeleton with wings. The started chanting and placed the jewel in the skeleton's forehead. It started shining and the skeleton's eyes started to turn red.

Hoshiko gasped in fright and ran away to find her friends. Back outside the battle raged on. Phantos was down below fighting lizard men and Oni's while the Ojamajos where in the sky blasting gargoyles and possessor ghosts with the spells they learned. Doremi flew down to the ground and started blasting away lizard men and other creatures with her magic.

Phantos: Doremi! There's too many! We need to get to the castle! Get the girls, and meet me there!

The hedgehog finished just in time to quickly kill a naga that was about to bite him. Doremi flew up and found her friends.

Doremi: Girls, Phantos told us to meet him at the castle! C'mon, let's go!

The Ojamajos fought their way towards the castle and General Takai saw this. He glared and moved towards the castle.

Back with Hoshiko she continued looking for a way around the castle and screamed when she saw Takai! The general saw her and ran over to her. She tried to run but the villain grabbed her wrist! Hoshiko kicked and screamed and even managed to knock Takai's helmet off! What Hoshiko saw surprised her. It turns out, Takai was a she!

Takai had short black hair, red eyes, and had purple lipstick on.

Takai: So, you now know what I look like. Too bad you won't be able to tell anyone!

Takai drew out her sword and raised it ready to kill Hoshiko! The little girl reacted and used her free hand to jab Takai in the nose, causing Takai to let her go. Hoshiko ran away and found a set of stairs. Before she ran up the stairs, Hoshiko found a sword hanging on the wall. She gladly took it.

After a few seconds of running, she reached the top of the castle with Takai following her. She turned around and saw Takai glaring at her.

Hoshiko: You want me, come and get me!

The two started sword fighting and Hoshiko managed to get Takai away from her. Hoshiko then threw her sword at Takai and the villain dodged it, but accidently slipped and fell off the roof to her death.

_(Please R&R)_


	12. The final fight

_Chapter 12: The final fight_

After the general fell off the roof, Hoshiko ran down the steps she used to get to the roof and ran into the Ojamajo's and Phantos.

Hoshiko: Guys!

Doremi: Oh my god! You're alright!

Pop: Where's Takai?

Hoshiko: She'd dead.

Aiko: What, she?

Phantos: Girls c'mon, they probably have the necklace!

The hedgehog drew his gunblade out and ran down a hallway of the castle with the girls following him while the battle raged on outside. The hedgehog and the witches burst into a room to see the stone skeleton glowing. Phanots slowly edged forward but suddenly the skeleton began shaking!

It's stone body began cracking and started falling apart, is did this for a few seconds until falling apart revealing a skeleton with demon wings. It looked at our heroes and cackled evilly.

Zenaku; You weaklings! Did you honestly think little girls and a hedgehog where going to beat me, the great Zenaku?!

From the skeletons hands appeared black flames and the skeleton started growing! The girls looked up in fright at the sight of a 50 foot skeleton! It roared at them and yelled "BRING IT ON!" The beast burst thru the roof just as it started raining!

Doremi: Guys, use your magic!

Hana: Doremi mama, I don't think magical stage is going to work on this guy!

Zenaku: WRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

Aiko: Just give him everything you've got!

The witches got their brooms out and flew around the skeleton.

Doremi: Phantos-kun, hop on!

The hedgehog jumped onto Dormei's broom and flew up towards the skeleton. The witches where zapping at the skeleton while Phantos shot it with his gunblade.

Zenaku: HA HA HA! Do you really think your spells can hurt me!?

He started swinging at them while roaring in anger. Suddenly, he took a swing at Hoshiko and smacked her to the ground!

Pop: Hoshiko!

The girls and Phantos gasped as Zenaku cackled evilly.

Zenaku: Good riddance! Now, to merge the worlds!

He raised his hands over his as a thing that looked like a black hole appeared. The witches and Phantos flew down to Hoshiko who was lying on the floor.

Dormei: Hoshiko, are you O.K.?

Hoshiko: No, I'm really hurting right now. Guys, you have to destroy the crystal in his forehead. It's the only way to stop him.

Momoko: Won't that kill you!?

Hoshiko: Oh, believe me. Destroying him and saving the worlds are more important then keeping me alive! Now go!

Hoshiko then passed out. The girls and Phantos glared at Zenaku who continued to merge the magic world and the human world.

Doremi: Let's do it!

The girls got on their brooms and flew towards the skeleton, wands blazing.

Phantos: Doremi, I've got a plan! I need you girls to focus all your magic into my gunblade!

Doremi: Alright! Girls, you know what to do!

Other girls: Right!

The Ojamajos focused all their magic on Phantos's gunblade until it started glowing.

Phantos: Perfect! Now all we need to do is get close enough to him so I can finish him off! Before I do that you girls need to distract him long enough.

Doremi: Alright!

Doremi and Phantos continued to fly around Zenaku and continued to blast at him. This went on for a few minutes until Doremi was ready.

Doremi: Phantos, hold on! Girls, straight line formation!

The Ojamajos all lined up in front of the skeleton and aimed their wands at him and performed Magical stage, stunning the skeleton! Phantos took this moment to leap off of Doremi's broom stick into the air, yell at the top of his lungs, and plunged his gunblade into the skeleton's forehead!

The Ojamajo's flew to the ground and landed while Phantos landed on the ground too. They looked up and saw Phantos's gunblade sticking out of Zenaku's forehead. He had been turned back to stone. The skeleton began crumbling apart and before long was a pile of rubble on the floor. Phantos walked into the mess and pulled his gunblade out and put it back into its sheath.

Phantos: Well, that wasn't so hard.

The hedgehog looked and saw Hoshiko slowly fading away. Phantos and the witches ran over to her.

Doremi: Hoshiko, what's happening?

Oshiko: By destroying the crystal, you've set me free. I no longer have to live in fear of Zenaku coming after me.

Doremi: But you can't die!

Hoshiko: I'm sorry girls. Thank you, and good bye.

And with that Hoshiko disappeared into thin air. Phantos looked down in anguish while the Ojamajo's started crying. After a heated battle, the Ojamajos and Phantos went outside of the castle to be greeted with thunderous applause from their allies. They had won.

Doremi: Guys, we did it. Look, the land's going back to normal.

And sure enough, she was right. The dark clouds parted and the sun beamed down it's ray son the dismal land. The trees came back alive, birds started chirping again, the grass became green and the sky had turned blue again. The land was free!

Aiko: Hey Momoko, all that hard work deserves a reward. Don't you think?

Momoko: Uh huh.

And with that, the two kissed on the lips while Doremi looked down in sadness.

Phantos: Dormei, what's wrong?

Doremi: it's Hoshiko. I wish she was here to see all of this.

Phantos: Hey, it's O.K. She's in a better place now.

Suddenly the girls looked and saw something. It looked like a person appearing out of thin air. After a few seconds, the shape reveled itself to be Hoshiko!

Doremi: Hoshiko!

They all ran over to Hoshiko and hugged her.

Hoshiko: Ugh, what happened? Why am I back here?

Majo Hina hopped from the crowd.

Majo Hina: Isn't it obvious? It was the love from the Ojamajo's and Phantos that brought you back. After all, love and friendship is the most powerful magic in the world.

The girls and Phantos grinned at what she said.

Hoshiko: So now we can only wait and this world can become part of the magical world again. And it's time for you guys to go home.

Doremi: Were ready.

Hoshiko took her wand out and pointed it at the Ojamajos.

Hoshiko: I've never done this spell before so, wish me luck. Henkan Ho-Mu!

A purple aura appeared around the Ojamajo's and when it fully surrounded them, they vanished.

Back at the Maho Dou, Majo Rika and Lala looked and saw as the girls appeard from a portal. The portal they spilled out of vanished.

Majo Rika: Girls, what are you doing back so soon?

Doremi: So soon? We've been gone for days!

Lala: Not really. You've been gone for a few seconds.

The girls looked at a clock on the wall and saw that the time was still the same when they left.

Hazuki: I guess time didn't change at all while we where gone.

Aiko just put her hands behind her head and sighed in relief.

Aiko: Now that was the greatest adventure ever.

The girls all stood up.

Lala: So, what was it like in the black magic world?

Doremi: A bit rough around the edges but we managed to make it thru.

Pop: Hey sis, do you think we'll ever see Hoshiko and Phantos again?

Doremi walked over to the window and looked out up at the sky and grinned.

Doremi: Who knows? Maybe we will. We'll just have to wait and see.

The girls, Majo Rika, and Lala grinned at Doremi while she stared into the sky, and we fade out.

**_THE END_**

**(Credits song: It's magic-Pilot)**

_(Please R&R)_


End file.
